An entity having various computing systems within the enterprise environment may use out-of-band network channels to manage its devices. That said, conventional methods of out-of-band management typically include a shadow system that exists outside of the traditional communication channels, which introduces a number of technological challenges. For instance, the shadow system must often be separately secured to ensure prevent unauthorized access to sensitive information, which may in turn lead to computing inefficiencies and/or difficulties in maintaining the shadow system. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient way to perform out-of-band management.